Fanboy
Fanboy (Known as: Tobias Cranapple III) is the main protagonist in the animated television series Fanboy & Chum Chum. Personality Fanboy is free-spirited and ready for anything. He and Chum Chum are always doing lots of things together, and often have fun together. They have several friends, and will occasionally be strong and fearless. Like Chum Chum, Fanboy enjoys Frosty Freezy Freezes (a slushie drink based off of their favorite superhero, Man-Arctica), and is bullied by Boog. He is the leader of his main group of friends: Chum Chum, Kyle, Oz, and Yo. He is extremely hyperactive, and loves candy. Fanboy is unaware that he is hated by many people, such as Lenny and Kyle. He and Chum Chum unintentionally annoy them often, and even though they respond in a bad way, he still thinks of them as friends. Fanboy claims to be good with animals, and even knows how to care for them. However, he has a tendency to get mad at some times. If he is bullied and tormented enough, he becomes fused and demands it to stop. When he becomes sad enough, his cape and the spikes on his gloves droop, and his body's brightness starts to darken. Physical Appearance General Fanboy is tall and thin, with apricot skin. He has a cylinder-shaped head, and appears to have a blush on his cheeks. He has short, dark blonde hair with two flips at the top and an "FB" shaving on the back of his head. He also has two small, buck teeth. As a toddler, the buck teeth were larger. Superhero When Fanboy is saving the town or relaxing, he wears his superhero outfit wherever he goes. It consists of a short sleeved, lime green unitary with his emblem on the chest. There are openings in the feet so the toes can poke through. He wears a dark purple hood mask, with matching gloves with two spikes on each and a long, dark purple cape. The mask has slots so his ears can poke through. Fanboy's cape also has three zigzags on the bottom. At the waist on the outside is Fanboy's trademark white underwear with a purple strand. He also has black high-top shoes on his feet. Superhero (pilot short) In the pilot short, Fanboy superhero outfit remained the same, except the unitary was light grey instead of green, and the sleeves were long instead of short. The mask, gloves and cape were more lighter than now, and his chest emblem had a yellow background instead of a white one. His shoes remained the same. Formal Fanboy's formal outfit consistes of a purple tail coat with green rufflles at the sleaves and a green and purple sleaveless top underneath. He has a purple top hat with a green ribbon, and has a purple bowtie. The leggings and shoes remain the same. Pirate As a pirate, Fanboy wears a captain's hat, an eye patch over his right eye, has a peg on his left leg (while his real lower leg is tied to his thigh) and has a black beard on his face. The suit remains the same. Nurse Fanboy's nurse costume is a white zipper shirt with red cross on the left side and a miniskirt to match, silver gloves and high heel boots, and a nurse's cap with red hair wig. His mask remains the same. Frankenstein When Fanboy dresses as Frankenstein for Halloween, he wears a dark purple suit with rips along the edge of the sleeves and feet. The sleeves are white along the wrist, with silver buttons. His mask, gloves, and shirt remain the same, except the mask is ripped along the edges, and the fingers of the gloves are cut off. He has a short black hair wig that sticks out along the edge, and a stitch on his left eyebrow. His fake nails dark and broken, probably due to his scary personality. The shoes are now bigger so he appears to be one foot taller than he really is. Fandrea When Fanboy disguises himself as a girl for Yo's slumber party, he appears more feminine than he really is. He wears a yellow and black checkered midriff shirt, a light blue tutu with a black and pink checkered belt, and hot pink leggings. The right one is smaller than the left. He has a blonde wig with a hot pink hairband with white polka dots, and a curve swoop to the left. His jewelry includes hot pink earrings in the shape of orbs, and white, green and red bangles on his right wrist. He now has hot pink lipstick and blush, and the fake eyelashes were borrowed from his nurse outfit. His mask, gloves and shoes remain the same. Relationships Chum Chum Chum Chum is Fanboy's best friend. He first met Chum Chum in preschool as a toddler when he moved to Galaxy Hills. Now, Chum Chum lives with him as a roommate. They often sing and dance together, and they have a lot of things in common. It's said if they ever get separated, a hole rips in the universe and starts sucking in everything ("Separation Anxiety"). Fanboy cares about Chum Chum a lot, and even kisses him on the forehead sometimes. They also humor each other by farting ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble", and "Separation Anxiety"). They show their friendship to everyone they know, even sharing a song about it in Separation Anxiety. Kyle Kyle is one of Fanboy's friends. He has a dislike of him (of which Fanboy is unaware) although he has on occasion shown that he feels sorry for Fanboy and cares for him. When he and Kyle first met (Wizboy), he challenged him to a wizard-off, and was about to win when a griffin took him away (of course, he responded to the accidental spell Fanboy cast). As each episode goes, Kyle and Fanboy's relationship sparks, and gets even larger every second. One time, Kyle even played board games with Fanboy when he caught a cold (Cold War). Another time, he was literally "rocked" to sleep when he was turned into his baby form (Crib Notes). He also joined Fanboy's square dance band on the spoons (Kids in the Hall). Yo Yo is also one of Fanboy's friends. She has a huge crush on Chum Chum which Fanboy does not approve of, although he has shown that he feels sorry for her sometimes. One time, when he thought he was shrinking, Yo let Fanboy move into her dollhouse. Another time, she let him watch Scampers, her digital pet cat. Also, she likes it when Fanboy gives her helpful advice. Lenny Lenny is extremely annoyed by Fanboy (of which Fanboy is unaware of), but he shows he feels okay most of the time. When he first met Lenny as a toddler, he asked for directions to the library, but wound up tasting the Frosty Freezy Freeze instead. Lenny sometimes teams up with Fanboy, even though he finds him annoying. Boog Boog is a bully who torments Fanboy and Chum Chum a lot. He just can't stop his constant bopping, and just likes to see him scream. But he eventually calms down once in a while and helps Fanboy sometimes, like when they pranked Yo. When he first came to the Frosty Mart, he didn't bop then, he usually just followed the rule of B.O.P. (Bring Out Products). Now, he's bop-happy. One time, Fanboy temperaly stopped Boog's rage to bop. Oz As Fanboy's second best friend, Oz always tags along on Fanboy's advice route. He lives next door to the Fanlair at Oz Comix, his comic store. Fanboy goes there often, and he and Chum Chum will come to Oz for advice. One time, he saved the store from being turned into a yogurt shop (The Hard Sell). Another time, He met Oz's cousin Brizwald, and stopped him from stealing the very first Man-Arctica comic (Risky Brizness). He also once went inside Oz's mind, with help from Dollarnator, to find out why he started selling his comics (HypnotOZed). Dollar-nator Sigmund Fanboy is a big fan of Sigmund the Sorcerer. He and Chum Chum watch his TV show every week. When they first met him, Fanboy was super excited and talked to him rapidly. As time went on, he got more close to him, even though he knows he's Kyle's enemy. Skills and Abilities 'Superpowers' Fanboy's superhero abilities were first visited in "Brain Freeze". Two of his most common powers are flight and strength, as he is seen flying several times over the course of the series, and can even lift heavy things. When he pulls out his underwear and releases it, they release "Sonic Waves", causing the entire place to vibrate and knock others back. It also breaks ice. He also said he has x-ray vision but this was not further explained. The most important power of all is the Super Punch; he needs Chum Chum to perform it. When he gets in his underwear, they glow and spin around, finally slingshotting around and punching the villain. He also has weapons, like his glass eye. When it aims at the right time, it fires a red ray that causes metal poles to temporarly bend. 'Acting' 'Wizard' Fanboy is first seen impersonating as a wizard, whom he calls "Wizboy". He did this due to extreme skepticism over Kyle's wizardry. The first trick he did was a trick in which he holds up one finger each, then adds the other to the opposite hand to hold up two. The second trick was have the volunteer start to pull his finger, then get farted instantly. He faked a phonebook as his book of spells, pretending the ads were "magic words", and even had Chum Chum fake-levitate a ketchup bottle. His last trick was the lame cut-off finger trick, which caused Chum Chum to faint. According to the script, there were a few elements that Fanboy used as a fake wizard that didn't make the episode, such as using a bendy straw as a wand and bending a spoon with his mind (literally). 'Nurse' The nurse disguise is the most common one. It was first seen in "Pick a Nose", where he impersonated as the school nurse Pam (who was later first seen in "Lice Lice Baby"). where he faked a disease of "Nose Lice". After luring Chum Chum to the nurse's office, he said to him: "the only way to be sure your nose isn't crawling with lice is to send it out to have it professionally picked". Chum Chum was prepared to have his (Fanboy's) nose removed, but at the last minute, Fanboy sneezes, revealing the disguise. In "The Tell-Tale Toy", Fanboy dressed as a nurse while working to repair Chum Chum's Ultra Ninja, which he accidently broke. He wore the disguise yet again in "GameBoy", this time as a nurse from the "Video Game Disease Control Center". He says he needs to have the Chimp Chomp game due to it having "Digital Monkey Fungus", but fails to to the game being vaccinated last month. In "Robo-mance", he wore the costume during the nurse's office scene of the episode's titular song. 'Other disguises' In "GameBoy", Fanboy is shown to go through a variety of disguises since Boog's house is next to a costume shop. He poses as, in order, a repairman, an old lady, a prom kid, a sad young child, a meter reader, a security guard, and a city controller. 'Singing' Fanboy is shown to possess an excellent singing voice. Usually, when he sings, Chum Chum backs him up or does a duet with him. Some of their songs include The Dollar Dance, Friends Forever, The Frosty Bus Song, Together Forever, Live at the Frosty Mart!, No Work And All Play, Scooter and many others. He also sings by himself once in a while. Gallery Trivia *Fanboy in fact, has a glass eye due to having Chum Chum poke one of his eyes out when they were in preschool, as revealed in the episode "Fan vs. Wild". He can use it to shoot a fire ray that bends iron bars. *His head bears a striking resemblance to Sheen Estevez from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen and also Flint Lockwood from Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs. *He can drink Frosty Freezy Freeze super fast. *Although it wasn't shown, Fanboy was the first kid to kiss a girl. (Fanboyfriend) *He once lost his memory in "Brain Drain". As a result, "narwhal" was the only word he knew clearly. *He's allergic to fish sticks, as revealed in the episode "The Incredible Chulk". *As a pirate, he goes by the name "Captain Fanbeard". (Fanboy A'Hoy!) *He has a grandfather whom he nicknames "Grandboy", and mentions him in "I, Fanbot" and "Fanboy A'hoy!". **The second time Fanboy mentions him, it's revealed that he gave him a super-deluxe multipurpose knife. *He is a good singer and can sing very well. *His first dialogue voice-singing role was in "Dollar Day", when he and Chum Chum performed their Dollar Dance, while his first singing voice-singing role was in "Chicken Pox", when he conducted a song in Kyle's Cone of Silence. *He's shown to have an obsession with mayonnaise in the episodes "Trading Day", "Brain Drain", "The Great Bicycle Mystery" and "I'm Man-Arctica!". *He dressed like Frankenstine for Halloween. (There Will Be Shrieks) *With his mask on, he can open the top of his head to store anything in it. *His real name is Tobias Cranapple III, as revealed in "Separation Anxiety". (Lance Corporal is a Military title and not a part of the name.) **To add, Fanboy was the first main character to have his full name revealed on the show. *The only time Fanboy had no speaking lines was in the "Head Suckage" teaser short. *He claps and plays the frying pan in a square-dance band, as the leader. (Kids in the Hall) *He's not very intelligent, as shown in episodes such as "Dollar Day", "I, Fanbot", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Jingle Fever" and "Crib Notes". *He's shown to be skilled in kung-fu in "Precious Pig". *His favorite food is a toasted mayonnaise sandwich. ("Brain Drain") *He is trained in the art of snack calls as shown in "Fan vs. Wild". *He once hallucinated, thinking Professor Flan was a birthday cake. ("Brain Freeze") *He's shown to be a master of disguise in "GameBoy". *He was crowned King of the Janitors in "The Sword in the Throne". *He can stick pencils up his nose as shown in "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha". *Despite him being the main character, his name isn't said so often sometimes, and at other times, is not said even once in some episodes. Fanboy's name wasn't said in 16 episodes of season 1, and 10 episodes of season 2. *"Lord of the Rings" reveals he's a magician and has a nickname, "The Great Fantini". *He can speak Spanish as shown in "Fanboy A'Hoy!" and "I'm Man-Arctica!". *In "Secret Shopper" and "Tooth or Scare", Fanboy got gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. *The episode "A Very Brrr-y Icemas" shows that Fanboy wants to be green. *He has a tendency to get scared very easily as shown in "Man-Arctica the Ride". * Because Fanboy is one of the two titular characters, he has appeared in every episode and short so far, even as a cameo. He has not missed a single episode. He is the only character along with Chum Chum, to hold this distinction. *In the pilot episode "Wizboy", Fanboy's name was not said at all until the end, when Kyle cries out that he's gonna rough he and Chum Chum up. *Fanboy is known to be unaware of some events and actions as shown in "Wizboy", "Secret Shopper", "Cold War" and "Stan Arctica". *Fanboy had damages to his teeth in "Norse Code" and "Dental Illness". *He can dry up his tongue like sandpaper as shown in "The Frosty Bus". *It was shown in "Lice Lice Baby" that removing his mask would reveal his secret identity. He was seen without his mask for the first time in "Secret Club", but only the back of his head was visible when that happened. *During some points in the second half of season 2, Fanboy's voice appears to be auto-tuned. *In the theme song, his singing voice was voiced by Jeff Bryon of The Mae Shi. *Fanboy's voice actor, David Hornsby, also did the voice of Joel Zymanski on the short-lived adult animated series Unsupervised ''and Tyson on the Nicktoon Sanjay and Craig.'' *The episode "Dental Illness" reveals Fanboy had a tooth in his lower left jaw that was never brushed, whom he calls "Toothy". *"Total Recall" reveals that Fanboy was born with an outside voice. *According to his YTV profile, Fanboy doesn't like to watch paint dry. * He was the first ever voice-over role done by David Hornsby. * According to Eric Robles himself on Nick Message Boards, Fanboy's birthday is May 9th. **His birthday is the same day as the creator's birthday. * He may weigh 90 lbs, as revealed in The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy when he mentions his doctor said he had "the courage of a 90-pound boy". *He shows similar characteristics to Spongebob, suck as having 2 big buck teeth and being almost immune to injury. He also has a similar personality, being usually very upbeat and optimistic with lots of energy. Memorable Quotes *"Fear not!" - Most episodes *"Which juice box goes best with Meat Larf?" - first line, Wizboy *"So, a wizard, huh? Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" - Wizboy *"Oh man, we're gonna have so much fun together. Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." - Wizboy *"I guess he left. I probably shouldn't have been so awesome! But we can make it up to him. We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow. He'll like that." - Wizboy *"I would never do anything to hurt your real nose, buddy. You're my best friend." - Pick a Nose *"Chum Chum is NOT a TOY!" - Trading Day *"My mind is dizzy with possibilities." - Trading Day *They have a name for people who steal. STEALERS!!! - Dollar Day *"Water no touchy! No washy! Water bad!" - Fanboy Stinks *"Flurp." - I, Fanbot *"Uh, shutting down for scheduled maintenance. Please stand by." - I, Fanbot *"Give me your books, and I will give you...A BOUNCY HOUSE!" - I, Fanbot *"Chum Chum, am I missing something or are you missing something? - Fangboy *"You left your mail slot unlocked." - Chicken Pox *"I'm going to Night Morning, I don't think I can sleep! I need a lullaby." - Night Morning *"Oh, I got a chill." - Secret Shopper *"AHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?" - The Tell-Tale Toy *"Oh, I long to gaze upon that majestic mountain peak as it beckons like some kind of pointy super hill...thing." - Fan vs. Wild *"Poor dumb kid, he doesn't even realize the danger we're in. I'm gonna have to go for help." - Fan vs. Wild *"No! Mr. Mufflin, please! You can't separate us! We need to be together. It's our Ancient Chinese Destiny! Ple-he-he-hease! He can't live without me! We'll share a kidney! No! It'll -- it'll -- it'll rip a hole in the space-time contimuum! The fate of the universe is at stake!" - Separation Anxiety *"Oh, you're gonna laugh about it! Why am I not surprised?! That is JUST SO YOU!" - The Incredible Chulk *"I'm not crying, the vortex blew something into my eye." - Norse Code *"Now, we won't miss a single pixel!" - I'm Man-Arctica! *"No, baby!" - No Toy Story *"Must! Get! Out of school!" - Schoolhouse Lock *"Oh, I've never been so excited for Summer in my whole life!" - Schoolhouse Lock *"Well, it may not be pleasant, but it'd sure beat Summer School!" - Schoolhouse Lock *"Only one day on the market and we already made a sale." - Tooth or Scare *"Boy. I thought Boog was getting the hang of it. But he didn't learn anything! And neither did I. And neither did you. Goodbye, everybody! - The Big Bopper *"A briefcase? The perfect accessory! Chum Chum will love it! He can bring it to the office and use it casually at home. I'm saved!" - Present Not Accounted For *"Oh, Chum Chum. I forgot your birthday-y-y-y-y. I don't have a present! That confiscated briefcase was the only gift I could find!" - Present Not Accounted For *"Fanboy and Chum Chum, professional Hall Monitors, at your service." - Kids in the Hall *"You think we were raised in a transdimensional barn?" - Kids in the Hall *"Well, Kyle, there's always a spot for you in the Hall Monitors." - Kids in the Hall *"Look at that deph, it's sooooo high!" - Power Out *"We started a club so secret, even we didn't know about it!" - Secret Club